


Mercy

by thewinterangel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Gavin has fire powers, just to spice the story up a bit, since he's always messing around with lava and stuff, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Achievement City kingdom, its multiple kings and how each of them reached the throne, each special in their own way. The way to the top is brutal, tough, and sometimes backstabbing. But if there's no pain, there's no gain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Achievement City - The new kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've been wanting a detailed story about the AH kings!AU, but I couldn't find the story taht suited me and my weird fantazies, so I decided to write one myself! 
> 
> Man, I hope you like it because this is the one AU I don't wanna mess up.
> 
> Enjoy!

The boys gathered in the main hall of Geoff's castle. Gavin entered the hall and noticed that all of the banners were taken off, there was nothing decorating the room, not even the furniture that was there before. The hall was basically empty; the only thing left in it was the throne, which was made out of stone and gold. He gulped and stepped forth, to where the rest of the group was. They all noticed him approaching and smiled widely, Michael smiling the brightest.

''Hey, Gav! You ready?'', Michael asked cheerfully, tapping him on the back and walking forward with him. Gavin frowned and looked at him.

''R-ready for what?'', he asked, utterly confused. Michael's smile disappeared and he turned to Geoff with a deep frown on his face.

''You didn't tell him? How could you not have told him, he could've at least prepared for it mentally!'', Michael yelled, still holding a hand on Gavin's back. Gav had no idea what was happening.

''Well that's why he's here now, to prepare.'', Geoff spoke, throwing a serious look at Michael, making him look away in rage.

''Guys, what the hell??'', Gavin snapped, twitching away from Michael's hand, his body tense. Jack smiled softly and approached Gavin.

''We cleared the hall from every servant and every flammable object. You're here to practice your... fire skills. We need to be sure you're capable of doing it before sending you off to do the real thing.'', he said, stretching his arms and looking around the room. ''This is where you're free to practice, without anyone finding out.''

Gavin's heart skipped a beat; his face was filled with terror. ''Are you serious? I'm.. I'm gonna burn this whole thing down, you can't trust me with this!''

''Gavin, it's okay, don't panic. There is nothing here that can be set on fire, the walls are made out of stone, and the throne is also resistant to fire, so it's okay.'', Geoff spoke softly.

''Well, except for us, we're flammable.'', Ray added silently, as if he was talking to himself. Ryan heard him and hit the back of his head, as a sign for him to shut up.

The youngest lad took a deep breath and exhaled. ''Alright. So.. What do I do first?'', he asked.

''Well you can start by creating an object out of fire. That's a good start.'', Geoff said, showing everyone to step back. As they all got their distance from Gavin, he took a few steps back himself, focusing on the ground in front of him. His hands were shaky, but non the less he raised them in front of himself, squinting his eyes. The boys carefully observed him, taking notice of how much effort Gavin was putting into this.

Gavin's fingers tensed up, his eyes were basically closed now. He let out a slight moan, and it was clear that his whole body was shaking, but finally he managed to create a spark in front of him. The spark was standing in mid air, and slowly started expanding into something bigger, filling up with flames more and more. Geoff stretched his hands to his sides and pushed the boys even further back. At last, Gavin let out a slight scream and blasted a shot of fire into the spinning flame in front of him, changing its form completely.

He staggered backwards, his breathing heavy, and his face covered in sweat. He opened his eyes and surprised himself; he created an imitation of the throne, purely out of flames.

The boys gasped, Michael approaching the burning throne first. He couldn't get too close because it was burning hot, but it sure looked exactly like Geoff's stone gold throne.

''Gavin, this is... magnificent!'', Geoff stated, walking around it, not believing what he sees. Ryan stood on the same spot where he was the whole time, simply nodding his head in approval. Jack took his glasses off and wiped them clean, mouth slightly opened in shock. Ray's eyes were focused on Gavin; he was the only one noticing how exhausted Gavin looks.

''Gav, you okay?'', Ray asked, knowing what the true answer is. Gavin shook his head to get a hold of himself and barely raised his hand to wipe his forehead of sweat. Ray's question brought everyone's attention on Gavin.

''I'm.. I'm great.'', he replied with a weak smile on his face.

''Guys, he's exhausted. If this made him so tired, imagine what he's gonna be like after moving the lava out of the city.'', Ray stated, looking at Geoff mostly. The king frowned and examined Gavin.

''Gavin, did you know what you were doing here?'', he asked.

''Uh, well, sort of.. I wanted to make a chair. I mean, I did make a chair, yeah..'', Gavin replied, focusing on the flaming throne. ''Just not the kind of chair I had in plan.''

The boys laughed, but Ray stayed serious. ''Why are you so tired, usually when you do things accidentally you're just fine.'' he asked.

Gavin shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't understand either. Probably 'cause at those times I'm not purposely conjuring stuff, it just sort of... happens.''

''Interesting.. Well, in two hours we'll get a move on to the center of the city. That's where you'll try to move the lava away from the city.'', Ryan said, confident in his words.

''Whoa, Ryan, you can't expect him to do it while he's this tired.. We'll have to do it some other day.'', Michael protested with a frown on his face.

''No, Ryan is right.. If we don't do it tonight, there might not _be_ a city to live in tomorrow. Gavin, go rest, we'll call you when we get a move on.'', Geoff said, pointing a finger to the door which leads to Geoff's bed chambers. Gavin ran a hand through his hair and nodded, slowly walking towards the door. Michael huffed and followed Gavin, making sure he gets up to the tower safely.

 

In the two hours that Gavin spent resting with Michael next to the bed, the rest of the boys made preparations in the dead of the night. Geoff made sure all of his servants stay inside the castle, Jack secured the crucial parts and statues in the city with his handmade shield materials, Ryan made sure no animals were around to get hurt, while Ray was walking around the walls, keepeing both eyes open for any unwanted people walking around. Luckily everyone was asleep by now, so it was quiet and empty.

''Gavin? Come on buddy, it's time.'', Michael woke Gavin up, slightly shaking him. Gav woke up yawning, and he felt a bit better, but was still pretty tired. They all gathered at the center, except Geoff, who was ordered to stay in the castle by his friends. If anything went wrong, they didn't want to involve the king in it.

Gavin took a few deep breaths. ''Okay, boys, better get away from here..'', he said, cracking his knuckles. The guys nodded and took a great number of steps backwards. Gavin closed his eyes and tried to relax; being relaxed is vital in this situation. He tried to sense the pressance of lava around him; he was always able to do it, it wasn't particularly hard.

It was as if he only saw lava around himself, the city underground was filled with it. He opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, confused about a lot of things.

''What's wrong?'', Ryan asked silently. Gavin turned to him.

''This place is bloody flooded with lava. I don't know where to put it all. I think I know how to get it out, but where... Where do I send it?'', he asked.

''As far away from here as you can, try to aim for water or something. It'll create stones and the lava will turn to obsidian, but that's still better than having our town burn to pieces.'', Ray said, and the boys agreed with him by nodding.

''Alright. Here goes nothing...'', Gavin said, turning back to the center. He closed his eyes again and crossed his hands tight to his chest, closing up into a fetus position. The wind slowly started blowing, and the boys felt the ground tremble a bit. That 'bit' kept growing stronger and stronger, until it seemed like there was a devastating earthquake happening. But Gavin stayed in his position, the wind surrounding him, getting under his green jacket, chilling him completely. He didn't get distracted; it was as if he was in another world.

Suddenly, Gavin sharply stood up, stretching his arms up to the starry sky. For a moment, the boys thought it failed; the ground stopped shaking, and nothing followed Gavin's hands. But then, the ground in front of Gavin cracked open, blazing out a fat jet of lava up into the air. The whole city was lit up by the amount of light the lava carried with it, and the boys had to take a step back because the force of the blast pushed them backwards. They could barely keep their eyes open, the wind was incredibly strong now. Ray managed to see Gavin until the end; Gav waved his hands left and right, sending the forceful jet in various directions. It looked like one giant flaming snake, squirming around the air, looking for its next prey. Gavin kept his eyes closed, and his posture was calm, only his hands moved. Finally, after a few seconds of waving his hands, the boys saw him jump unnaturaly high into the air, and his descension was followed by a hard hit to the ground, making everything shake again. As soon as he fell, his hands attached back to his chest, and the final drop of lava vanished into the distance, following the way of that giant flaming snake from before. The ground closed shut, and Gavin was left crouching there, his hands to his chest, and head bent down. It was peace and quiet again. Like nothing happened.

The boys took a moment to get back to reality; this was all a shock. Gavin took control of that blaze like it was nothing. Ray and Jack exchanged looks, and then looked back at Gavin, who didn't move.

''Gav? Gavin?'', Ray called, but had to be careful not to be too loud. Gavin slowly got up and staggered again, even more than before. Michael ran over to him and caught his shoulders, looking at him; his face was pale and sweaty, and his body was shaking like mad.

''Hey, hey, hey, say something.'', Michael said, trying to catch Gavin's eyes.

''Did.. Did it work?'', Gavin managed to let out, raising his hands to rub his face. Michael smiled and nodded to the guys, assuring them that Gavin was okay.

''Yeah, boi, you nailed it!'', Michael cheered, throwing one or Gavin's arms around his neck, helping him walk back to Geoff's castle. The boys followed them, except for Jack, who stayed outside to take the safety material from everywhere.

They got back to the castle, and Geoff was impatiently waiting for them. When he saw Michael half-carrying Gavin, he ran over and picked Gavin's second arm up, putting it behind his neck.

''What happened??'', he quickly asked, as they all walked up to Geoff's bed chambers again.

''He made that lava his bitch!'', Michael joked, making Gavin laugh slightly.

''Aah, well.. Y'know.'', Gavin said, making all of them laugh out loud. 

''Great job Gavin, I owe you one.'', Geoff spoke with a huge smile on his face. Finally, his kingdom was safe.

 

But the same couldn't have been said for Geoff himself.

 

The next day came a problem that no one expected. A horde of unhappy civilians came to Geoff's castle, banging furiously on the gates, demanding to see the king. Michael was summoned to the court to calm the mass down, but he had to be accompanied by his forces, because the angry mob had weapons of their own; hayforks, rakes, axes, hammers and bats. The Royal Forces managed to separate the mob away from the gates, now standing between the two.

''What's going on here?'', Michael yelled at the top of his lungs, sitting high on his horse. He had no idea why such a fuss was created.

''We've been lied to, tricked and manipulated! We demand revenge!'', one of the loudest citizens yelled. His shout was followed by a hundred more shouts, everyone sounding overly furious.

''SHUT UP!'', Michael screamed, jumping down from his horse and drawing his sword out. The mob got scared and went silent immediately, everyone taking a step away from him; they all knew that there was no joking around with the strongest of them all, Sir Michael. But they obviously forgot his title, so he had to remind them.

''Now, one of you will step in front of me and tell me what this whole fucking mess is about!'', Michael yelled again, pointing his sword at the civilians. There was a silent moment, but after a few seconds one young girl stepped forth, her head low. Her emerald dress was ripped and she had no weapon on her. Blonde hair stretched down to her chest, hiding her face. Michael lowered his sword and put it back in the sheath. 

''Who are you?'', Michael asked, his voice hoarse and strict.

''Does it matter?'', the girl replied, her head still low. Michael took a moment before replying.

''Fine. Explain all this.'', he was serious, and pointed to the mob around them. The girl raised her head and tucked her hair behind her ears.

''My lord.. Last night we felt the ground shake, and it was no ordinary earthquake. Myself and a couple of others woke up and as we started exiting our houses, we saw..'', the girl spoke, fear visible on her face. ''My lord, there was a blast of lava shooting up from the center of the city. And there was a person. A male person, brown hair, in green clothes, and he.. He controlled the lava. It was witchcraft, my lord. We've been lied to. These men..'', she looked at the mob. ''These men want the truth, and want to burn the warlock down.'', the girl finished, lowering her head again.

Michael's heart stopped; so they found out after all. A man, in green clothes. Gavin always wears green, and the lava lit the place up like it was a bright new day, so it was possible to see such a detailed image of him. He gulped; he had to act as if he knew nothing of this. And that meant he was obligated to let someone in to confer with the king.

''Who.. Who saw this person?'', he asked calmly, although his insides were shaking.

''Me, my sister and a farmer next to our house.'', she said. Michael faintly nodded.

''Alright, you three are the only ones allowed to enter.'', he turned back to his forces and pointed at two of the soldiers. ''You two, search them.''

The soldiers took away the farmer's rake and threw it to the ground. The girl grabbed a hand of her younger sister, also in a ripped dress, except that it was sapphire blue. All three of them were escorted trough the gate by Michael and the two soldiers, while the rest of the forces stayed in front of the castle, trying to dissolve the again raging mob.

They entered the main hall, which had all of its elements back; the golden banners, the furniture and the decorations, rugs and chandeliers. The girls were amazed by the huge interior, but the farmer was here yesterday, asking for the lava problem to be solved. Except, he wasn't afraid now, he was angry. Geoff was sitting at his throne, talking to Ryan to his left, discussing some financial buisness. Michael approached the throne with a huge lump in his throat, nervous to his wits. 

''Um.. My king..'', he announed himself, slowly kneeling down. Geoff turned to him and smiled, but as soon as he noticed the sweat on his brow and his nauseous expression, his smile disappeared.

''Michael?'', Geoff asked, getting up from his throne and walking towards him. He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, causing Michael to get up.

''The people wish to.. inform you of something.'', he said, avoiding any eye contact. Geoff frowned and looked over Michael's shoulder, noticing the two young girls and a very angry farmer who's face was very familiar.

''My dear people, what can I help you with?'', Geoff smiled, putting his hands behind his arms. Right as the farmer opened his mouth to speak, the door of Geoff's chambers opened; it was Gavin. The older girl gasped and pointed her finger at him.

''That's him, that's the warlock!!'', she screamed, taking a step back, pulling her sister with her. The farmer twitched and readied his body for a fight. Geoff turned quickly and noticed Gavin was awake. He turned back to the people.

''Hold on, what's-'', he tried to speak, his hands in mid air, trying to calm them down, but the girl kept going.

''Kill him, kill him, he's going to destroy us all!'', she screamed again, and this time Gavin heard her. He froze on the spot, confused at first, but it didn't take long for him to realise what this was about.

''I'm going to kill you!'', the farmer screamed and ran towards Gavin, only to bump into Geoff's chest.

''It's not him!'', he screamed, making the farmer tremble and step back. Both Gavin and Michael twitched, turning to their king. Geoff gulped and looked back at Gavin with a look that made the boy's heart break. Geoff turned to the farmer and gained a confident posture, clearing his throat.

 

''It's not him.. It was me.''


	2. Problem solved, problem gained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the way where this is heading, because I'm trying to make a reasonable storyline that can connect everything with everything. It's hella hard, trust me. Do leave a comment, though, I really want to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Oh, and the chapters are definitely not going to be the same length, some will be longer, some shorter. It just happens, I like to keep things spontaneous! ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

The boys gathered in the main hall of Geoff's castle. Gavin entered the hall and noticed that all of the banners were taken off, there was nothing decorating the room, not even the furniture that was here before. The hall was basically empty; the only thing left in it was the throne, which made out of stone and gold. He gulped and stepped forth, to where the rest of the group was. They all noticed him appraching and smiled widely, Michael smiling the brightest.

''Hey, Gav! You ready?'', Michael asked cheerfully, tapping him on the back and walking forward with him. Gavin frowned and looked at him.

''R-ready for what?'', he asked, utterly confused. Michael's smile disappeared and he turned to Geoff with a deep frown on his face.

''You didn't tell him? How could you not have told him, he could've at least prepared for it mentally!'', Michael yelled, still holding a hand on Gavin's back. Gav had no idea what was happening.

''Well that's why he's here now, to prepare.'', Geoff spoke, throwing a serious look to Michael, making him look away in rage.

''Guys, what the hell??'', Gavin snapped, twitching away from Michael's hand, his body tense. Jack smiled softly and approached Gavin.

''We cleared the hall from every servant and every flammable object. You're here to practice your... fire skills. We need to be sure you're capable of doing it before sending you off to do the real thing.'', he said, stretching his arms and looking around the room. ''This is where you're free to practice, without anyone finding out.''

Gavin's heart skipped a beat; his face was filled with terror. ''Are you serious? I'm.. I'm gonna burn this whole thing down, you can't trust me with this!''

''Gavin, it's okay, don't panic. There is nothing here that can be set on fire, the walls are made out of stone, and the throne is also resistant to fire, so it's okay.'', Geoff spoke softly.

''Well, except for us, we're flammable.'', Ray added silently, as if he was talking to himself. Ryan heard him and hit the back of his head, as a sign for him to shut up.

The youngest lad took a deep breath and exhaled. ''Alright. So.. What do I do first?'', he asked.

''Well you can start by creating an object out of fire. That's a good start.'', Geoff said, showing everyone to step back. As they all got their distance from Gavin, he took a few steps back himself, focusing on the ground in front of him. His hands were shaky, but non the less he raised them in front of himself, squinting his eyes. The boys carefully observed him, taking notice of how much effort Gavin is putting into this.

Gavin's fingers tensed up, his eyes were basically closed now. He let out a slight moan, and it was clear that his whole body was shaking, but finally he managed to create a spark in front of him. The spark was standing in mid air, and slowly started expanding into something bigger, filling up with flames more and more. Geoff stretched his hands to his sides and pushed the boys even further back. At last, Gavin let out a slight scream and blasted a shot of fire into the spinning flame in front of him, changing its form completely.

He staggered backwards, his breathing heavy, and his face covered in sweat. He opened his eyes and surprised himself; he created an imitation of the throne, purely in flames.

The boys gasped, Michael approaching the burning throne first. He couldn't get too close because it was burning hot, but it surely looked exactly like Geoff's stone gold throne.

''Gavin, this is... magnificent!'', Geoff stated, walking around it, not believing what he sees. Ryan stood on the same spot where he was the whole time, simply nodding his head in approval. Jack took his glasses off and wiped them clean, mouth slightly opened in shock. Ray's eyes were focused on Gavin; he was the only one noticing how exhausted Gavin looks.

''Gav, you okay?'', Ray asked, knowing what the true answer is. Gavin shook his head to get a hold of himself and barely raised his hand to wipe his forehead of sweat. Ray's question brought everyone's attention on Gavin.

''I'm.. I'm great.'', he replied with a weak smile on his face.

''Guys, he's exhausted. If this made him so tired, imagine what he's gonna be like after moving the lava out of the city.'', Ray stated, looking at Geoff mostly. The king frowned and examined Gavin.

''Gavin, did you know what you were doing here?'', he asked.

''Uh, well, sort of.. I wanted to make a simple chair. I mean, I did make a chair..'', Gavin replied, focusing on the flaming throne. ''Just not the kind of chair I had in plan.''

The boys laughed, but Ray stayed serious. ''Why are you so tired, usually when you do things accidentaly you're just fine.'' he asked.

Gavin shrugged his shoulders. ''I don't understand either. Probably 'cause I'm not purposely conjuring stuff, it just sort of... happens.''

''Interesting.. Well, in two hours we'll get a move on to the center of the city. That's where you'll try to move the lava away from the city.'', Ryan said, confident in his words.

''Whoa, Ryan, you can't expect him to do it while he's this tired.. We'll have to do it some other day.'', Michael protested with a frown on his face.

''No, Ryan is right.. If we don't do it tonight, there might not _be_ a city to live in tomorrow. Gavin, go rest, we'll call you when we get a move on.'', Geoff said, pointing a finger to the door which leads to Geoff's bed chambers. Gavin ran a hand through his hair and nodded, slowly walking towards the door. Michael huffed and followed Gavin, making sure he gets up to the tower safely.

 

In the two hours that Gavin spent resting with Michael next to the bed, the rest of the boys made preparations in the dead of the night. Geoff made sure all of his servants stay inside the castle, Jack secured the crucial parts and statues in the city with his handmade shield materials, Ryan made sure no animals were around to get hurt, while Ray was walking around the walls, keepeing both eyes open for any unwanted people walking around. Luckily everyone was asleep by now, so it was quiet and empty.

''Gavin? Come on buddy, it's time.'', Michael woke Gavin up, slightly shaking him. Gav woke up yawning, and he felt a bit better, but was still pretty tired. They all gathered at the center, except Geoff, who was ordered to stay in the castle by his friends. If anything went wrong, they didn't want to involve the king in it.

Gavin took a few deep breaths. ''Okay, boys, better get away from here..'', he said, cracking his knuckles. The guys nodded and took a great number of steps backwards. Gavin closed his eyes and tried to relax; being relaxed is vital in this situation. He tried to sense the pressance of lava around him; he was always able to do it, it wasn't particularly hard.

It was as if he only saw lava around himself, the city underground was filled with it. He opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, confused about a lot of things.

''What's wrong?'', Ryan asked silently. Gavin turned to him.

''This place is bloody flooded with lava. I don't know where to put it all. I know how to get it out, but where... Where do I send it?'', he asked.

''As far away from here as you can, try to aim for water or something. It'll create stones and the lava will turn to obsidian, but that's better than having our town burn to pieces.'', Ray said, and the boys agreed with him by nodding.

''Alright. Here goes nothing...'', Gavin said, turning back to the center. He closed his eyes again and crossed his hands tight to his chest, closing up into a fetus position. The wind slowly started blowing, and the boys felt the ground tremble a bit. That 'bit' kept growing stronger and stronger, until it seemed like there was a devastating earthquake happening. But Gavin stayed in his position, the wind surrounding him, getting under his green jacket, chilling him completely. He didn't get distracted; it was as if he was in another world.

Suddenly, Gavin sharply stood up, stretching his arms up to the starry sky. For a moment, the boys thought it failed; the ground stopped shaking, and nothing followed Gavin's hands. But then, the ground in front of Gavin cracked open, blazing out a fat jet of lava up into the air. The whole city was lit up by the amount of light the lava carried with it, and the boys had to take a step back because the force of the blast pushed them backwards. They could barely keep their eyes open, the wind was incredibly strong now. Ray managed to see Gavin until the end; Gav waved his hands left and right, sending the forceful jet in various directions. It looked like one giant flaming snake, squirming around the air, looking for its next prey. Gavin kept his eyes closed, and his posture was calm, only his hands moved. Finally, after a few seconds of waving his hands, the boys saw his jump unnaturaly high into the air, and his descension was followed by a hard hit to the ground, making everything shake again. As soon as he fell, his hands attached back to his chest, and the final drop of lava vanished into the distance, following the way of that giant flaming snake from before. The ground closed shut, and Gavin was left crouching there, his hands to his chest, and head bent down. It was peace and quiet again. Like nothing happened.

The boys took a moment to get back to reality; this was all a shock. Gavin tok control of that blaze like it was nothing. Ray and Jack exchanged looks, and then looked back at Gavin, who didn't move.

''Gav? Gavin?'', Ray called, but had to be careful not to be too loud. Gavin slowly got up and staggered again, even more than before. Michael ran over to him and caught his shoulders, looking at him; his face was pale and sweatly, and his body was shaking like mad.

''Hey, hey, hey, say something.'', Michael said, trying to catch Gavin's eyes.

''Did.. Did it work?'', Gavin managed to let out, raising his hands to rub his face. Michael smiled and nodded to the guys, assuring them that Gavin was okay.

''Yeah, boi, you nailed it!'', Michael cheered, throwing one or Gavin's arms around his neck, helping him walk back to Geoff's castle. The boys followed them, except for Jack, who stayed outside to take the safety material from everywhere.

They got back to the castle, and Geoff was impatiently waiting for them. When he saw Michael half-carrying Gavin, he ran over and picked Gavin's second arm up, putting it behind his neck.

''What happened??'', he quickly asked, as they all walked up to Geoff's bed chambers again.

''He made that lava his bitch!'', Michael joked, making Gavin laugh slightly.

''Aah, well.. Y'know.'', Gavin said, making all of them laugh out loud. 

''Great job Gavin, I owe you one.'', Geoff spoke with a huge smile on his face. Finally, his kingdom was safe.

 

But the same couldn't have been said for Geoff himself.

 

The next day came a problem no one expected. A horde of unhappy civilians came to Geoff's castle, banaging furiously on the gates, demanding to see the king. Michael was summoned to the court to calm the mass down, but he had to be accompanied by his forces, because the angry mob had weapons of their own; hayforks, rakes, axes, hammers and bats. The Royal Forces managed to separate the mob away from the gates, now standing between the two.

''What's going on here?'', Michael yelled at the top of his lungs, sitting high on his horse. He had no idea why such a fuss was created.

''We've been lied to, tricked and manipulated! We demand revenge!'', one of the loudest citizens yelled. His shout was followed by a hundred more shouts, everyone sounding overly furious.

''SHUT UP!'', Michael screamed, jumping down from his horse and drawing his sword out. The mob got scared and went silent immediately, everyone taking a step away from him; they all knew that there was no joking around with the strongest of them all, Sir Michael. But they obviously forgot his title, so he had to remind them.

''Now, one of you will step in front of me and tell me what this whole fucking mess is about!'', Michael yelled again, pointing his sword at the civilians. There was a silent moment, but after a few seconds one young girl stepped forth, her head low. Her emerald dress was ripped and she had no weapon on her. Blonde hair stretched down to her chest, hiding her face. Michael lowered his sword and put it back in the sheath. 

''Who are you?'', Michael asked, his voice hoarse and strict.

''Does it matter?'', the girl replied, her head still low. Michael took a moment before replying.

''Fine. Explain all this.'', he was serious, and pointed to the mob around them. The girl raised her head and tucked her hair behind her ears.

''My lord.. Last night we felt the ground shake, and it was no ordinary earthquake. Myself and a couple of others woke up and as we started exiting our houses, there was..'', the girl spoke, fear visible on her face. ''My lord, there was a blast of lava shooting up from the center of the city. And there was a person. A male person, brown hair, in green clothes, and he.. He controlled the lava. It was witchcraft, my lord. We've been lied to. These men..'', she looked at the mob. ''These men want the truth, and want to burn the warlock down.'', the girl finished, lowering her head again.

Michael's heart stopped; so they found out after all. A man, in green clothes. Gavin always wears green, and the lava lit the place up like it was a bright new day, so it was possible to see such a detailed image of him. He gulped; he had to act as if he knew nothing of this. And that meant he was obligated to let someone in to consult with the king.

''Who.. Who saw this person?'', he asked calmly, although his insides were shaking.

''Me, my sister and a farmer next to our house.'', she said. Michael faintly nodded.

''Alright, you three are the only ones allowed to enter.'', he turned back to his forces and pointed at two of the soldiers. ''You two, search them.''

The soldiers took away the farmer's rake and threw it to the ground. The girl grabbed a hand of her younger sister, also in a ripped dress, except that it was sapphire blue. All three of them were escorted trough the gate by Michael and the two soldiers, while the rest of the forces stayed in front of the castle, trying to dissolve the again raging mob.

They entered the main hall, which had all of its elements back; the golden banners, the furniture and the decorations, rugs and chandeliers. The girls were amazed by the huge interior, but the farmer was here yesterday, asking for the lava problem to be solved. Except, he wasn't afraid now, he was angry. Geoff was sitting at his throne, talking to Ryan to his left, discussing some financial buisness. Michael approached the throne with a huge lump in his throat, nervous to his wits. 

''Um.. My king..'', he announed himself, slowly kneeling down. Geoff turned to him and smiled, but as soon as he noticed the sweat on his brow and his nauseous expression, his smile disappeared.

''Michael?'', Geoff asked, getting up from his throne and walking towards him. He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, causing Michael to get up.

''The people wish to.. inform you of something.'', he said, avoiding any eye contact. Geoff frowned and looked over Michael's shoulder, noticing the two young girls and a very angry farmer who's face was very familiar.

''My dear people, what can I help you with?'', Geoff smiled, putting his hands behind his arms. Right as the farmer opened his mouth to speak, the door of Geoff's chambers opened; it was Gavin. The older girl gasped and pointed her finger at him.

''That's him, that's the warlock!!'', she screamed, taking a step back, pulling her sister with her. The farmer twitched and readied his body for a fight. Geoff turned quickly and noticed Gavin was awake. He turned back to the people.

''Hold on, what's-'', he tried to speak, his hands in mid air, trying to calm them down, but the girl kept going.

''Kill him, kill him, he's going to destroy us all!'', she screamed again, and this time Gavin heard her. He froze on the spot, confused at first, but it didn't take long for him to realise what this was about.

''I'm going to kill you!'', the farmer screamed and ran towards Gavin, only to bump into Geoff's chest.

''It's not him!'', he screamed, making the farmer tremble and step back. Both Gavin and Michael twitched, turning to their king. Geoff gulped and looked back at Gavin with a look that made the boy's heart break. Geoff turned to the farmer and gained a confident posture.

 

''It's not him.. It was me.''

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay, soo don't worry, I won't be late with the other chapters. The most it will take me to upload a new chapter will be a week, and that's tops. If a week passes and a new chapter isn't up, I'm probably dead. XD 
> 
> Jokes aside, I will seriously try and give my best to post chapters as soon as possible, regardless the mess in school that I have. 
> 
> Love y'all, 'till next chapter! <3


End file.
